One Lucky Girl
by QueenofOld
Summary: Marie's wild imagination makes for interesting scenarios involving Remy, Logan and Scott. STRAIGHT PORN! Seriously folks. It gets raunchy. Don't read if you're offended by foursomes. ONESHOT.


**Rating: M/NC-17...I am serious when I rate this fic people...it's gonna get raunchy. Do not read if you might be offended by the thought of Marie having sex with Logan...and (Origins) Remy...and Scott...at the same time *cough*...**

**Disclaimer: Yea, yea, yea...I don't own them...**

**Summary: Marie's porn star libido and wild imagination makes for very interesting situations when it comes to Logan, Remy and Scott.**

**A/N: Let's pretend that X3 NEVER happened. Therefore, Jean is still considered dead and gone. Also, Marie wears a suppression bracelet to keep from killing everyone who touches her. I just don't feel like dealing with full body latex/control storyline and all that stuff right now. I'm getting down and dirty. We're picking up 2 years after X2.**

**Forgive any grammar/spelling. Didn't put too much time into this oneshot.  
**

**

* * *

**

"Marie...I do NOT look like him."

"Yes you do!"

Marie was laying on the couch with her feet in Logan's lap as he massaged her ankle. It had been a rough day in the Danger Room for her and she'd tweaked her ankle fighting a computer generated Mystique.

Logan made the mistake of feeling sorry enough for her to let her pick the movie. So here he sat, watching some sappy, romantic comedy starring the fake orgasm chick from that 80's movie and some random, pretty boy Hollywood actor.

If that wasn't bad enough, he was now in the battle of his life to prove that he didn't look like the pretty boy actor...although Logan had to admit...he was kind of handsome.

Marie leaned over and played with his muttonchops a bit, "If you shaved these, you'd probably be fillin' in for him at premieres and Hollywood parties. You'd have hot little pieces of ass throwin' it at you from all angles."

Logan smirked and slowly ran his hand from her ankle, up her calf and up her thigh to cup her ass, "I got all the hot little ass I can handle right here..."

She giggled as he grabbed her waist and yanked her onto her lap, making her straddle him in the process. He quickly grabbed the back of her head and yanked her face down to his, engulfing her lips in a fiery kiss.

They had been "friends with benefits" for a full year now and Logan never ceased to marvel at the fact that it barely took one teasing glance or soft touch for her to send him into a feral, sexual frenzy. They'd had sex in the jet, in the kitchen, in the library and in Scott's car...Logan's personal favorite.

Although he and Scott were now very good friends, they still goaded each other every chance they got. Sex in his car was definitely something he could brag about later.

The only thing that stopped him from pulling out and ruining Scooter's precious leather interior was Marie begging for him to cum inside of her. He couldn't deny his angel anything...especially a request as delicious as that.

Now, she was straddling him in the den and they were engaged in a full on make out session that was sure to turn into turn into yet another infamous Wolverine and Rogue common space liaison.

Logan grappled with the fabric of her robe as he yanked it open and trailed hungry kisses along the exposed flesh. He reached up her nightgown and grabbed a hold of the waistband of her panties. After one powerful yank, they were reduced to an shredded wad of white lace.

Marie grinned as she laid a seductive kiss on his lips, "You owe me 'bout five hundred bucks for all the underwear you've destroyed."

He nipped and licked at her bottom lip as she began opening his pants, "You wouldn't have to worry about that if you'd just stop wearing underwear, kid."

She laughed softly as she pulled out his cock and slowly lowered herself onto it. Her head fell back and a moan escaped her lips as she settled on his full length. She placed her hands on his shoulders as she began rolling her hips, eventually working herself up to a steady pace.

Logan gripped onto her hips and clenched his teeth in an attempt to maintain control of his body. Every time he was inside of her, it felt like his dick was wrapped up in pure heaven.

Marie moaned and tossed her head back as his hands greedily ran over her body. The sounds of their lovemaking caught the attention of Remy, who was passing by the den after returning home from a night of poker at a nearby watering hole. He knew those sounds anywhere...he roomed just next to Logan and was treated to a symphony of moans, groans and cries of ecstasy on a nightly basis. It was his perverted, guilty pleasure.

After an initial rocky start to his time at the mansion, he proved his worthiness of the X Men during a mission when he saved Marie's life, thus earning him Logan's respect, appreciation and friendship. Marie, Logan, Scott and Remy were as close as four friends could ever be. Kids in the mansion had nicknamed them "The Four Musketeers".

Remy had been captivated by the sassy, Mississippi bred spitfire since the moment he laid eyes on her, but he never acted on his attraction. He may have been a flirt, a thief and a gambler, but he didn't just water other men's lawns.

Remy crept to the doorway and leaned in slightly, excited by the fact that he was finally going to add a visualization to the sounds he had grown so familiar with. He was immediately met with the delicious sight of Marie's undulating hips as she straddled Logan.

He watched as Logan reached up and yanked the satin fabric of her nightgown down to reveal her left breast. Remy felt himself harden as he watched Logan lean forward and wrap his mouth around one of her pert, pink nipples...it was like the world's best porno had been thrown into his lap.

When Marie leaned down to kiss Logan's neck, she spotted Remy standing in the doorway with his mouth hanging open. She didn't miss a beat when her eyes connected with his. She smirked and continued thrusting her hips forward as she took Logan's finger and sucked the entire length into her mouth, keeping her eyes on Remy the entire time.

Remy's eyes widened as he continued to watch her. She eventually turned her attentions back to Logan...and rightfully so. Remy could tell that they were close to cumming by the sounds they were making.

He slowly left the room. He had a pretty decent visualization for the masturbation session that would surely follow that little show.

The next morning, while he was working out with Scott, he was still preoccupied with what he had seen.

"Come on, man! Focus! What the hell's wrong with you today?"

Remy ran a hand through his hair and shook his head, "I jus'...I saw somethin' that got me a lil preoccupied thas'all."

Scott sighed, "Well whatever it is...it's got you off your game like never before...what was it?"

Remy looked around and leaned in a little as he lowered his voice, "Marie...she's really somethin', huh?"

Scott smirked and nodded, "Oh yeah...definitely something. Logan's a lucky guy..."

Remy nodded in agreement, "Yeah...I happened to...uhh...l sorta walked in on 'em."

"Damn! Where this time?"

"Wait...you too?"

Scott nodded and laughed heartily, "I've had my fair share of their run-ins...walked in on them in the garage once...they were on my car."

He cleared his throat before he recalled the events surrounding Marie's ass print on the hood of his black Lexus...

He was on his way down to the garage to do some work on his new-used Harley when he heard the moans. He stopped short of the doorway that led into the garage and peeked in.

Marie was laying on the hood of his car while Logan held onto her legs and thrust into her as he stood in front of her. His movements were slow and deliberate. Scott could tell that he was pushing his full length inside of her and nearly completely withdrawing it with every single thrust.

He had to stop himself from panting aloud as he watched Marie take a hold of her own breasts and tweak her nipples through the fabric of her bra. Logan popped a claw and quickly cut the bra from her body, allowing her luscious breasts to billow from their restraints.

That was when Marie looked up and saw him. He started to back away, but the look in her eyes stopped him. Their eyes stayed locked in a deep gaze as her body jerked from Logan's deep thrusting.

Scott literally had to wipe the drool away from his mouth as he slowly backed out of the doorway.

Remy breathed out and shook his head, "Hmm...so she saw you, too?"

Scott nodded, "Yeah...the way she looked at me..I dunno..it kinda made me think she wanted me..."

Remy agreed. He'd seen that unmistakable look of lust in her eyes and he knew exactly what it meant.

* * *

It was 1 in the morning on a Saturday night, and neither of them could sleep, so Logan and Marie found themselves in the empty rec room, playing pool.

As Marie bent over to take a shot, Logan's mouth dropped open a little bit. He had caught a glimpse of her bare breasts. He circled the pool table and came up behind her, "Looks like you need help linin' up this shot, kid."

She laughed softly and rolled her eyes, "Mhmm."

He firmly pressed his groin against her ass and leaned over to lick at her ear. His lustful reverie was broken as Remy entered the room, "Mind if I join y'all?"

Logan cleared his throat and motioned for the table, "You can play winner."

Marie rolled her eyes and set down her pool stick, "Mine as well let Remy get started. Y'all don't need me stinkin' up the table anymore than I already have."

Remy laughed a little as Logan set the balls. Marie sat at one of the nearby tables and watched as they began to play. She yawned and rested an elbow on the table as she put her head in her hand...this was getting boring. Maybe she could get to sleep soon after all...

As with anything two men did, it became competitive. Two games later, Remy's inner gambler had emerged and he was trying to pressure Logan into raising the stakes.

"Come on, wolf man! What ya got we can bet on?"

Logan hadn't been cage fighting in a while, so funds were less than plentiful at the present moment. He shook his head, "I'm runnin' on empty, crawfish."

Remy laughed, "Oh come on! The Wolverine got somethin' he can bet Gambit with..."

Logan shrugged, "I got nothin', but I bet I can kick your sorry ass in pool again."

Marie laughed and stood, "Bet me..." Both men's eyebrows shot skyward as she sauntered over to them, playing with the tie on her robe, "I know Logan doesn't own me...but he kinda does own permission to touch me."

Logan smirked. He knew Marie had a thing for the cajun...and he thought it would be kinda hot to let her have a little fun with him, so long as he got to watch, "Fine. What do you want the winner to have, kid?"

She bounced on her toes a little bit in an effort to control her excitement, "A kiss...and a little chance to cop a feel. Loser has to watch."

Marie flushed at the thought as he underwear immediately grew wet. She fanned herself a little as Remy turned to her with sparkling eyes, "I accept...that is...if the lady approves."

She let out a breath and nodded, "The lady does approve."

Marie watched them play with a wide grin on her face. It didn't matter who won, she was about to have the time of her life...

It came down to the 8 ball. They went back and forth for a while until finally, Gambit made the shot in the corner pocket. Logan nodded slowly as Gambit put down his stick and walked over to Marie. He pulled her to her feet and backed her up against the nearest wall. He ran his hands down her waist and pulled her pelvis against his before dipping down and meeting her lips for a deliciously slow, sensual kiss.

Marie moaned as her knees weakened. Thank goodness Remy was holding onto her. She would have surely sunk down to the ground and ended up a useless, quivering pile of overly horny mush.

She felt Remy's hand reach down and lift her leg around his waist as he ground into her before slowly breaking the kiss to stare down into her eyes. Logan, who had silently witnessed the steamy kiss was now confusedly fighting off an erection.

Seeing Marie get groped and fondled had clearly turned him on, but he couldn't understand why. He was a Wolverine who marked what he wanted and protected it with a ferocity that would send lions running for the hills...but the look on her face and the sound that she made...knowing she wanted it so badly made him want it for her even more.

Marie suddenly spoke up as he eyes fell back to Logan's, "Play another game...winner of that gets more. Loser still has to watch."

The two men regarded each other silently before moving back to the pool table. This was her fantasy now...and she was in charge.

The game actually got pretty close. Remy hit a few shots, but in the end, Logan was the one who came out victorious. He glanced at Remy as he took Marie by the waist and sat her up on the edge of the pool table, "Watch and learn, LeBeau..."

He stepped between her open legs and immediately attached his mouth to her neck, suckling, nipping and trailing kisses up and down the sensitive flesh. Logan smirked as he heard her moan. He knew that was one of her major "spots".

She writhed gently beneath him as he moved his hand between them and pushed it down the front of her panties. She gasped as his finger found it's home inside of her while his thumb began toying with her clit.

Marie opened her eyes to stare at Remy as Logan fingered her. Logan got down on his knees and pulled her underwear off from underneath her nightgown. He immediately buried his face in the apex of her thighs as he hungrily lapped at her pussy. Marie gasped and jerked as his tongue entered her.

Remy watched in lustful astonishment as she laid back on the pool table and arched her back as Logan pleasured her. Before Remy could stop himself, he had undone his pants and pulled out his erection. He slowly made his way over to Marie, whose eyes immediately fell to his hard member.

She held out her hand for his cock and immediately took it in her hand when she was close enough. She leaned over toward the edge of the pool table and began slowly running her tongue across the head of his cock as Logan continued to eagerly sliding his tongue across her folds.

Logan looked up to find Marie giving Gambit head. He wasn't gonna be the only one who wasn't getting pleasured, so he stood, unbuttoned his pants and entered her in one swift movement.

Marie released Remy's cock from her mouth as she gasped in surprise. She smirked at Logan mischievously as he began pumping in and out of her. Remy took the liberty to reach into nightgown and grab a hold of her breast as she slid his shaft into her mouth, inch by inch. Remy moaned as he kneaded the soft flesh of her breast.

All three of them suddenly stopped when a fourth voice broke through the moans and gasps in the room. Marie released Remy's dick and sat up, but Logan refused to give up his place inside of her as he turned his head to see Scott standing there with his mouth hanging open, "What the hell is going on in here?"

Marie put her hands on Logan's chest, making him very hesitantly and slowly pull out of her. Both men stowed themselves away as Marie hopped down off of the pool table and walked over to Scott, brushing his chin with the back of her index finger, then letting it roam down his chest and stomach. Logan was concerned that Scott would just add one dick too many...but again...what angel wanted, she got. If she wanted Scott too, he was going to deal with it.

"To anyone who's interested...the party continues in my room."

All three men silently watched her walk out of the room. They looked at each other for a moment, then suddenly began tripping over themselves as they rushed to follow her.

They looked like three kids running to the tree on Christmas morning. When they all got to her room, they all quickly found themselves in various states of undress. Remy almost lost his balance as he was clumsily pulled off his pants.

"We're gonna lay some ground rules..." said Logan. "No one cums inside of her but me...and I get the last ride..."

Marie smirked and slid out of her nightgown, making all jaws in the room hit the floor, "Oh Logan...I didn't know you were so possessive."

He gave her his best "fuck yeah" look as he circled her and ran a hand over her bare pussy, causing her to shudder and close her eyes. She laid down on the bed as Logan laid kisses over her lower belly and thighs. Scott took a timid step forward and knelt beside her on the bed as he cupped and kneaded her breast. Marie grasped a hold of his dick and began pumping it as he continued caressing the left side of her body.

Meanwhile, Remy knelt on the other side of her body. She, once again, took his cock in her mouth and moaned as she sucked his full length into her throat. In response, Remy grabbed her breast and groaned as he closed his eyes.

Logan was busy lapping at her folds, pushing her closer an closer toward her orgasm. Just as she was about to explode, Logan stopped and got off the bed. Marie sat up and pulled Logan into a passionate kiss. He ran his hands over her body and slowly broke away in order to change positions with Remy, who was currently receiving a hand job.

She shifted to her knees on the bed as Remy climbed up behind her and gently touched her pussy. He gripped her hips and pushed forward, entering her in one fluid push. She gasped and arched her back slightly before leaning back and capturing Remy's lips in a hungry kiss as he began pumping into her.

He moved his hands up to grip onto her breasts as he breathed against her ear and whispered her name. After several moments, she moved her hand down to her clit, but he quickly followed and placed his hand over hers.

Scott was still busy caressing her breasts as Logan stared at Marie's face. He loved the way she looked when she was in the throes of ecstasy. He especially loved the sounds she made.

Marie closed her eyes and moaned as his thrusts became stronger and faster. Within just a few moments, she threw her head back and cried out as her body shuddered from an orgasm. Remy had to pull out immediately to keep from breaking the main rule Logan had laid down. He came on the back of her thigh as he gripped onto her waist and rested his forehead between her shoulder blades.

Marie panted softly as a soft laugh escaped her lips. Watching her climax always did something special to Logan...and right now, that something special was about to force him to make Scott miss his turn.

He watched as Marie whispered into Scott's ear and kissed his cheek before disappearing into the bathroom to "freshen up". Logan took that as code for "cleaning off Remy's jizz".

Remy had plopped down on the floor in an attempt to recover and watch the rest of the show.

When she returned, she laid down on the bed and allowed Scott to climb between her legs. He leaned down and gave her a gentle, loving kiss on the lips. She wrapped her legs around him and reached down, pushing him inside of her. Scott seemed a lot more gentle and far more sensitive in his time with Marie.

Remy had fucked her. Scott was making love.

He ran his hands over her body and kissed her repeatedly as they rocked on the bed. Logan could tell she was about to cum again by the way her ankles locked together and her back arched. Scott had barely held on long enough to let her finish cumming before he had to pull out and cum on her stomach.

Again, Marie went to the bathroom. This time, she took a quick shower as the men in the room recovered and waited for the sex goddess' return.

When she stepped out, Logan snatched her to him by the waist and laid a soft kiss on her neck, "I hope you got warmed up...cause you're not gonna be able to walk for a week after I get done with you."

Marie giggled. She almost felt the need to turn to warn Remy and Scott about how rough Logan might get, but she figured they knew the Wolverine probably got a little rough in bed. Logan threw her onto the bed and yanked her over, forcing her to lay on her stomach. He laid kisses all he way down her back before slowly spreading her legs and entering her from behind.

Marie cried out and gripped onto he sheets of the bed in response. Remy and Scott watched as Logan expertly pumped in and out of her, rolling his hips, then favoring her with a rough, sudden thrust every few moments.

He loved keeping her on her toes.

After a few moments he pulled out and flipped her back over onto her back, kneeling in front of her. This prompted Remy and Scott to return to the action. Each took a breast in their mouth, gently licking and sucking at her nipples as Logan gripped her hips and plunged back inside of her.

"Oh yes!" she screamed as she arched her back upwards. She grabbed onto Scott and Remy as she spiraled down into an ecstasy-induced fit.

Logan fucked her so fast and so hard, Remy and Scott had a hard time keeping her breasts in their mouths.

Moments later, Marie screamed Logan's name as her third and most powerful orgasm of the evening claimed her body. He threw his head back and roared, grasping her hips desperately as he came deep within her.

Logan panted heavily for a few seconds before pulling her up onto his lap and kissing her passionately. She rested her forehead against his and whispered, "Wow..."

He smirked, "Did you have fun tonight?"

All she could do was nod as she closed her eyes. She suddenly felt inexplicably sleepy as she felt herself start to slip off of his lap and back onto the bed.

Somewhere in the distance, she heard Logan repeatedly call her name.

Her eyes suddenly opened when she felt someone shake her arm, "Marie!"

"Huh? Wha-?"

She looked down at herself, then around the room. She was still dressed in her nightgown and bathrobe and she was still in the rec room. Logan was standing in front of her holding a pool stick while Remy was leaning against the pool table behind him, setting the balls.

"Sorry, kid...we didn't know we had played for so long...you must've dozed off around game 3."

Marie looked around confusedly and ran a hand through her hair, "Where's Scott?"

Logan's eyebrows furrowed, "In bed, I guess...why?"

She stared at him for a long time before standing, "Uhh...nothing." She let out a long yawn as she stretched, "So, who won?"

Remy raised a hand in triumph as Logan smirked, "Too bad you didn't win anything."

Just then, Scott walked into the room, "What the hell is going on in here?" Marie rolled her eyes as the deja vu moment played out before her. Scott walked further into the room, "It's almost four in the morning..."

"Big deal, Scooter...tomorrow's Sunday. Now unless you're gonna force us to go to church or somethin', we can stay up with or without daddy's permission."

Remy chuckled softly as Scott glanced over at Marie, who was taking her time in carefully eyeing each of the men in her presence carefully. Scott was the first to notice and stifled a small laugh, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Marie broke out of her gaze and straightened, "Like what?"

"Yea...you have been weird since I woke you up...and I think I heard you cry while you were dozin' off. You ok?"

She laughed genuinely at that. So her sex moans in her sleep made her sound like she was crying. Good cover.

"You guys wouldn't even believe me if I told you."

Scott plopped down in the large arm chair across from the pool table as Logan and Remy went back to playing.

Marie took a deep breath, "I dreamt that I had a four way with you guys."

The reactions that followed were not at all what she expected. Scott simply plopped into an arm chair while Remy and Logan nodded as they continued to shoot pool.

"Um...hello! I just told my three best friends...well, my fuck buddy and my two best friends-"

"Heey..." interrupted Logan with an offended frown.

"Sorry...I just told my three best friends that I had a dream about fuckin' them all...at the same time...and all I get are half assed nods?"

Remy lined up a shot, "Belle, it ain't that we don't care...it's just that...we're guys. We been havin' dreams about runnin' a train on you together since we all became friends. Am I right?"

Scott raised a hand, "For the record, my foursome dreams didn't start until about a month ago."

Logan muttered as he hit a ball into a corner pocket, "Of course they didn't."

"Well Logan, not everybody is as sexually perverted as you and Remy."

"Gambit is takin' that as a compliment!"

Marie put her hands on her hips, "Why didn't anyone ever tell me?"

"Cause you have lady parts", said Logan with a sly grin. Marie shot him the bird, which he pretended to catch and shove into his pocket, "I'll save that for later."

She fiddled with the tie on her robe nervously as she looked down, "So...none of you ever wanted to...act on it?"

They all looked up and fell silent. They exchanged looks for a few moments before looking back up at her. Logan stepped forward, "Do you want to?"

She looked up into his eyes, then back at Scott and Remy before returning her gaze to Logan. She almost whispered as she spoke, "Yes..."

Logan glanced over his shoulder at his two friends before looking back at her. She was expecting him to get angry and be the possessive animal everyone thought he was. Instead, he smirked, "I'm game if they are."

A few minutes later, the friends had gathered in Marie's room. As they undressed, Logan spoke, "We're gonna lay down some ground rules..."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it people! Please provide feedback/review! Thanks!**


End file.
